Mom Why
by Japanese Lover
Summary: When Hikaru, Kyoya, Madoka, and Ginga all visit Hikaru's mother, they get to hear some of the things that she has been telling her mother about them. Once the mother talks about how Hikaru and Kyoya are dating, how will these two react to this? I suck at summaries since it has been awhile since I wrote one on here


_At the B-Pit..._

Hikaru P.O.V

I was chilling with Madoka as Kyoya and Ginga were battling outside when my phone rang. It was the hospital calling in regards that her mother wishes to give her a message.

"Hi sweetie"

"Hi mom, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, in fact, they are sending me home in a few days with a caregiver since I no longer needed to watch over"

"That's great news! Do you mind if I come to visit you?"

"Sure no problem, can't wait to see you"

Hikaru hung up the phone with glee as she started to gather all of her stuff, "Wanna come with me to visit my mom?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in a while. Let's just find the boys and tell them that we are off" Madoka said around the same time the boys came back from their battle, Ginga won of course.

"Where you girls are headed?" Ginga asked.

"I'm going to visit my mom in the hospital, you guys want to tag along?" Hikaru asks as the boys' shrug and got into Kyoya's car to head to the hospital. They arrive a few minutes later.

Normal POV

"Hello, I'm here to see Miss Hasama, my mother?"

"She's down the hall," The nurse said as Hikaru and her friends went down the aisle. They entered the room with her mom looking out the window from her bed. She turns around when she saw her daughter enter the room.

"Hi mom"

"Hello my baby, you have grown since the last time I saw you," her mother said as she gave Hikaru a hug. "How you been? What you been up to?"

"I have just been hanging with some friends and helping out when I can. My friends are outside the room if you want to meet them," Hikaru said as her mom jester towards them.

"Let them in, I would love to finally meet the people that you were telling me all about," Hikaru's mom said as Hikaru motion for her friends to enter the room.

"This is Madoka, my best friend that I been telling you all about," Hikaru said as she pulled Madoka a little closer to her mother.

"Now I remember all the names of your little friends that you have told me about. Madoka, thank you for being a really good friend towards my daughter," Hikaru's mom thanks as she shakes Madoka's hand. "And based on the description of this red hair boy, you must be this Ginga fellow that my daughter talked about. A very strong blader from the stories she told," She explained as Ginga rubs the back of his neck, a little embarrassed.

"Yes that is me, thank you for the compliment"

"Now this green hair fellow, I know you tell me what you want me to hear but I can't believe it since I feel like you're not being honest with me. Why can't you be honest with your own mother and tell me that this is your boyfriend?!"

Ginga's and Madoka's mouth drop as they stare at Kyoya waiting for his reaction to this. Kyoya turns his head towards Hikaru and said, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" as Hikaru covers his mouth as she leads him out the room and into the hallway towards a quiet area.

"Now before you react-" Hikaru starts to say before Kyoya interrupts her.

"What did she mean when she I'm your boyfriend?! What exactly have you told her that made her come to that solution?!"

"Not much! Just about how you were there for me, alongside Madoka and Ginga, with the whole rehabilitation after Ryuga. Also how you're one of my closest friends and that we hang out but that's all I ever told her before she dozes off to sleep"

"Are you sure there is nothing else that you told her?"

"I may have mentioned about the small interactions we had when it was just the two of us, but I told her that it meant nothing and that she shouldn't think so much of it"

"So it meant nothing huh?"

"Not the time, but what am I going to do? No matter what I tell her, she is not going to believe me"

"Maybe, just maybe, with something in it for me, I could pretend to be your boyfriend for the duration of your mother's visit"

"You would do that for me?"

"I said maybe, she's not going home today is she?"

"No, she will be released in a few days and with a caretaker. All I have left to do is walk her to the cafe to eat and then back to her room so she can take a nap. Then after that, we can stop pretending"

"Who said I agree?"

"You did, now c'mon. We have to somehow explain this to Ginga and Madoka without my mother overhearing," Hikaru ends the conversation as they went back to the room. "Mother, are you ready for lunch?"

"Oh yes, please call the nurse so they can have my meal ready," she said as Hikaru left the room. She motion Kyoya to come closer to her, "Have you been taking care of my daughter well? You haven't made her cry have you?"

"No ma'am, I have been taking good care of your daughter"

"Good, because she is all I have left and I'm not ready to be a grandmother just yet"

Kyoya's face, along with Ginga who was eavesdropping, goes red as Hikaru returns to the room with the nurse. Hikaru walks up to Kyoya and touches his forehead, "Are you okay?"

"Just dandy"

As the group made their way to the cafe, Hikaru's mom looked over to see that there is space between Hikaru and Kyoya, but not between Ginga and Madoka.

"Sweetie, you don't have to get shy now. Hold your boyfriend's hand like your two friends are doing"

Hikaru was about correct her mom and say that's how Ginga and Madoka walk together, close but no hand holding until she felt someone interlock their fingers together. She looks up to see that it was Kyoya, but he's still looking straight, not at her.

"Awww, see, I told you that you two are a cute couple. Remember what I told you Kyoya about the essence of time," Hikaru's mom said as Hikaru groans at her mother but looks to see that Kyoya's face is red again.

At the cafe, while Hikaru's mother and the nurse are getting food, Hikaru and Kyoya are filling in Ginga and Madoka on their plan to be a fake couple.

"So you're telling me that you couldn't tell your mother that you're not dating because..?" Madoka asks before Hikaru cut her off.

"No matter what I tell her on how I don't feel anything romantic towards Kyoya, she just thinks I'm bluffing".

"Well, maybe it's your body language that she is looking at and not hearing your words. I mean, do your body fidget when you start to talk about Kyoya" Madoka asks.

"I mean, I don't pay attention to how my body reacts, but I know sometimes when she tries to pry out more information I start to get embarrassed"

"Embarrassed how? It's not like you two have been alone together for a long period of time that something could happen right?" Ginga asks as he realizes that he hit the nail on the head for Hikaru and Kyoya both blush and look away from each other. "Kyoya, what haven't you told me yet?"

"Don't ask me, ask Hikaru what exactly did she told her mother"

"Well, I kind of slipped about what happened a few nights ago when I had a nightmare and I called you to come by until I went back to sleep again," Hikaru said as her face got redder.

"So you two..." Ginga tried to put together before Kyoya interrupted him by saying "We just kissed, but according to Hikaru it meant nothing"

"So did it mean anything to you?" Hikaru ask. Before Kyoya could answer, her mother returned to the table with her nurse holding her food. She sat in between Ginga and Kyoya as she starts to eat her food.

"So tell me, did you all meet through this Beyblade thing that you were telling me about?". Everyone nod. "Well that's good, they say friendships are made through the strangest ways. So besides my daughter, are you two dating?" she says as she points at both Ginga and Madoka.

"No, we are just really close friends" Ginga answer as Hikaru's mom shakes her head.

"That's what they all say before they had that one moment which brings them together. Look at my daughter and her boyfriend, the moment they had when they were leaving a tournament an-"

"Mom not important!"

"Alright alright, by the way, how long have you two been dating for? This awkward space you have between each other gives me the worries"

"Only a year mom. Besides we are all here to see you"

"Alright, it is still the awkward phase in a relationship so I will let it slide for now"

As they finish up lunch and walk Hikaru's mom back to her room, Hikaru wonders if her mother will ask for them to kiss in front of her to make it believable. As her mother lays in her bed, the group bid her farewell.

"Sleep well"

"Thanks, sweetie, but I do have one more thing I want to ask you. I know this is a little much, but can you two kiss?"

"Mom, I know you really want us to be together, but the truth is that we-"

Hikaru was cut off by a pair of lips who are owned by Kyoya. Hikaru was shocked at first, but she eventually warmed into it. Kyoya broke it a few seconds and whisper in her ear, "I'll see you later".

Kyoya walks out of the room leaving Hikaru and her mother in the room alone. Hikaru gives her mother one last hug before she steps out of the room to join her friends.

"He's a good one for agreeing to my little game"

"Wait you knew that we're not together"

"Of course I know, I just wanted to see what his reaction was going to be, but he played the part well. He's a keeper"

"Mom, we are just friends. There is nothing that is going to happen between the two of us"

"Just friends would play along, but to a certain aspect. Friends don't just kiss each other, especially if the one who is 'pretending' kisses first"

"I guess you're right, but what do I say to him?"

"Follow your heart. It's not like you two will have to talk about your feelings because this isn't the FIRST kiss that you two shared"

"I get your point, thanks mom"

"You're welcome, sweetie. I wish you luck, I would love to meet him again but as your real boyfriend"

Hikaru gives her mother kiss and joins the rest in the hallway as they head back to the B-Pit. At the B-pit, Madoka put on a movie called 'The Greatest Showman. The couch only fits three people so Ginga offered to sit on the floor, but Hikaru stopped him. She moves to sit on Kyoya's lap so Ginga could sit next to Madoka.

"Last time I check, I didn't say you could sit on my lap"

"Well, I think we're close enough that it didn't bother you"

"Well, mostly lap sitting is for couples and last time I check, we're just friends"

"Well, maybe I want us to be more than just that"

"Maybe huh"

"Okay Kyoya, you know I like you"

"Well aware, thanks to Madoka"

"You told?!"

Madoka starts to hum to herself as Ginga laughs.

"Well then, Ginga, Madoka is waiting for you to take her out on a date before a certain someone swoops in and steals her away from you"

"Hikaru!"

"Anyway, do you like me back?"

"If I didn't have a shred of interest in you, did you really think I would pretend to date you because you didn't want to tell your mom the truth. Or even kiss you in front of her because she simply asks?"

"No, but I was just thinking that you're just being nice to me and just doing me a fav-" and with that, Kyoya cuts her off with a kiss. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"We can talk later, but I actually want to see this movie"

"So are we are watching this as friends or-" Hikaru was cut off by Kyoya finally playing the movie which made everyone laugh. Hikaru smiles as she cuddles up to Kyoya.

 **I know this is a sappy love story but this idea just came out of nowhere. The disclaimer should've been at the beginning, but it fits better for the end. Review and tell me what you think. Happy Reading!**


End file.
